


Hanging Out (on your bedroom floor)

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Fic, soumako roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about a hungover Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out (on your bedroom floor)

Saturday morning arrives with all the delicacy of a freight train. It's bright, someone's car alarm is blaring, and Sousuke's head is currently being pounded into splinters. He rolls over with a groan. 

"Yamazaki-kun?" There is more waiting behind that question, but it takes Sousuke a moment to process the words anyway. 

"Makoto, call me Sousuke," he says. The floor is hard behind his head. He should want to move. The prospect of standing is pretty daunting, though, and Sousuke decides he's got time to worry about the logistics of that soon enough. One fight at a time, and all that. 

"Sousuke," Makoto says. He sounds - strained, maybe. Sousuke wonders if he's hungover, too. "Why are you on my floor?"

Sousuke squints from under the shelter of his arm. His roommate is right; this is the wrong bedroom. "I dunno," he shrugs. 

"Well, would you mind - er, well - would you mind getting out of my room?" Makoto asks. 

Sousuke narrows his eyes suspiciously, which has the added bonus of filtering out the sunlight. "What, you don't want to hang out with me?" 

His roommate sighs. "You're hanging out enough for the both of us," he remarks dryly. 

"Wha-?"

"Would you _please_ go put some underwear on?" 

Sousuke pats clumsily with one hand along his side down to his hip and yeah, nope, no shirt, no boxers, and judging by the way his feet feel against the floor, just one sock. Huh. "Sorry," he says. 

"Don't be sorry, be less naked!" Makoto protests. 

Sousuke snorts. He manages to push himself up and to stagger to his bedroom, falling face first into the mattress. One advantage his room has over Makoto's is the fact that he thought practically about stuff like bright mornings and bought blackout curtains. 

There's a soft thud near his head so he turns and squeezes his eyes open just enough to see his roommate walking away. There's a cold water bottle on his nightstand that wasn't there before. 

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Makoto calls back. "Now put on some pants!"

**Author's Note:**

> For @ishka, who asked for soumako and the "I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else" prompt off a meme on [tumblr](http://systemsforfic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Alternate title: Therefore, naked Sousuke. based on my notes while sketching this out.


End file.
